Your Laugh Makes Me Smile
by NinjaWriter09
Summary: Michelangelo meets a girl and becomes friends with her. Him and his brothers help her from Saki. Mikey is the first one to fall in love, but he doesn't admit it. That is until something happens to his new friend. R
1. Pizza Hut

**A/N: Okay, I've been meaning to write a story about how Don got the whole idea of becoming human and such. But I never did. So I finally found the time and thoughts of how to put it into a story. I'm actually kind of proud of how it came out. I just want to make things clear. Alyssa, December, Rei and Rissa end up meeting eventually. For those of you who don't know who Rissa is.. She's December's best friend. Rissa comes into the story when Rei comes back from Alaska. Sorry to ruin the whole story of** _Never Ending Dream_** to those who have been reading it. December is actually one of the first characters I created, before creating Alyssa and putting her into the story. I'll be posting up **_I Can't Love You, At Least Not Now_**. I just have to re-write it. Ugh! Hopefully I didn't confuse you. I don't know,** _Life As A Human Being_ **didn't make sense on how December came about. So I thought I write about how they met December and why Karai was so scared of her. And you'll understand why she came back and how come Mikey was broken and different from her disapperance and appearance in** _Life As A Human Being._ **Oh yeah, in **_I Can't Love You, At Least Not Now_**, Raph explains to Alyssa why Mikey was the way he was. Okay.. I'm going to stop rabbling on and get straight to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I do however own December and her sister. **

* * *

Chapter One

---- Pizza Hut ----

"Hey Mikey, can you hand me that tool over there?" Donatello asked his brother.

"Which one?" Mikey asked. There were many tools where he was.

"Never mind." Donatello got up and walked over to the counter with many machinery parts. Leonardo was in the other room meditating, while Raphael worked out.

"I'm bored." Mikey said.

"Well… If you got up and did something. Maybe you wouldn't be this bored."

"There's nothing good on T.V." Michelangelo was complaining, he turned the T.V off, "What are you doing Don?"

"Fixing the jet pack."

"Woah! We have jet packs now?" Mikey was excited. He has been bugging Don for one since he was a little turtle.

"Actually it's for me."

"No fun dude! When am I going to get something radical?"

"Mikey, I built you a turbo skate board."

"Oh yeah, Well. I'm taking off dudes."

"Be careful. Don't get yourself into trouble."

"Me? Trouble? Please, I'm careful."

"Yeah… Right."

Michelangelo grabbed his trench coat and hat. He skated boarded half way down the sewers, until he came to an exit. He climbed out of the sewer and skate boarded down to Time Square. _Hmm… Pizza sounds good…_The green turtle thought. He continued skateboarding around the city. _Dominoes or Pizza Hut?_ Mikey thought again. He was unsure of what pizza place to choose. They both tasted good. He walked into the closes one, which was Pizza Hut. Michelangelo took a seat in one of the booths.

A 17 year old, with long black hair, who had orange eyes, approached Mikey.

"Welcome. What can I get for ya?" She asked.

"Yeah, I would like an extra cheese pepperoni pizza with everything on it. No anchovies though."

"Alright, coming right up in thirty minutes." The waitress had walked away.

Thirty minutes later, she walked back with Michelangelo's pizza, "Here ya go. Enjoy." Mikey ate as if he never ate for years. When he finished eating his pizza. He ordered another one and another after that. People were amazed by how much Michelangelo ate. The waiter came back to give Mikey the check and a free soda.

"You forgot to order a drink. Well… I forgot to ask what you wanted to drink. It's on the house."

"Whoa, free soda. Thanks." Michelangelo jugged it down, "Say what is your name?"

Startled by Mikey's question. The waitress blushed, "Um… December." She held out her hand.

"My name is Michelangelo, nice to meet you." Mikey said.

He smiled at her. He has never seen anyone with such beautiful eyes. It was unusual for someone to have orange eyes. Unless, they had contacts, but they were not contacts. She wore glasses. December had a beautiful smile. Something that Michelangelo could not describe.

"Uh… What time do you get off?" Mikey did not believe what he just asked. He did not know who she was. He had just met her and was already putting moves on someone. He felt like his brother Raphael.

"In ten minutes. Let me take this first." December picked up the check and went to the register. Ten minutes later, she was off work.

"So… Do you eat lots of pizza?" Michelangelo asked. He could not believe he just asked a stupid question.

"Yeah, I do. Lots of it. For free." Said December.

"Wow! That is cool! I can eat pizza all day!" Yelled Mikey. Forgetting he had a hat on. The wind blew off. Before it could fly away, December caught it, "Don't want this to just fly away." She said. December got a glimpse of what Michelangelo looked like. His green turtle face and orange bandana.

"Uh… What an awkward moment. Are you a ninja?" December asked. She rested her hands on her hips.

Waiting for an explanation, "Well, uh, I…" Mikey was stuttering. He did not know what to say. How to explain he was a turtle. Well a mutant turtle.

"Eh… Do not worry about it. Every story is crazy to how things happen." December was saying. She place Mikey's hat back on his head and smiled. A smile formed across Mikey's face. Glad to hear that she approved of what he was without explaining his whole life story.

"I should get going home, Michelangelo. I have a test to study for tomorrow. It is a very important test."

"Aww… Okay. Can I walk you home? You know, people are crazy in the city of New York. And a beautiful girl like you can be attacked at any moment." Mikey spoke. He was doing ninja moves to prove his point.

She smiled and laughed, "Of course. You can walk me home." December locked arms with Mikey. He blushed slightly.

He picked up his skateboard before they headed off to December's place, "Do I get free pizza?" Mikey asked.

December stayed quiet, "I'm serious!" He began to shout, making December laugh.

"You're funny. Course I will give you free pizza. I bring a lot of it home when I work late."

Michelangelo jumped with excitement. He did not have to waste money anymore, "Well… here it is." December pulled out her keys. Once the door unlocked and opened.

Mikey freaked out, "Is that a big wide screen plasma T.V.?!"

"Uh… Yeah it is. Help yourself…. Feel free to explore." December said, closing her door. She found Mikey to be interesting. He was quite a character, "Feel free to watch T.V. and help yourself to some more pizza." December yelled, before leaving into another room.

Michelangelo was quite fascinated with everything in December's home. He wished he could have lived here instead of the sewers. He opened a cabinet and found a lot of video games, ones that were from the eighties, and game systems, "This is so cool!" He yelled out.

December walked back into the room, "I see you found my game collection," December folded her arms. She never met anyone with such energy, "You can borrow them if you want. I do not play as much like I use too." She said, putting her hair up.

"Are you sure? You won't see these games for months." Mikey raised the games up to his new friends face.

"Heh, I don't mind. I'll just hunt you down." Her face touched Mikey's when she told him that.

"Good luck with that. I will be going now. So you can study." He bowed before leaving.

"Nice meeting you. Feel free to drop by."

"Do not worry. I will." Mikey waved good-bye. He walked home happy until he remembered he was missing something. He had forgotten his skateboard. Donny was going to be mad with him. That was the fifth skateboard he had lost. Don could not get mad at Mikey if he knew where it was. Michelangelo went into his home with a big smile on his face.

"What the shell are you smiling about?" Raph asked. He has never seen Mikey this happy before. Especially, with all the video games he had. Mikey's happiness have never lasted that long over video games before.

"Yes, why are you so happy? Where have you been all day?" Leonardo asked. He wanted to know why Michelangelo was gone for so long. Why the absence.

"I, my brothers was eating pizza and I made a new friend. Who had a whole collection of video games and every system ever made!"

"I saw you walk in with these. But no skateboard? You better have not traded that skateboard for all of these with that new friend. I don't want to hear you complaining to me when you can't get it back from him." Don lectured. He made Mikey feel guilty about it.

"Do not worry. I did not trade it. I forgot about it. She said I can drop by any time."

"She?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah, she works at Pizza Hut. She said she give me free pizza."

"Okay, that's something I didn't expect to hear. Did you save her from some sort of danger?" Leonardo could not believe Michelangelo's story. It just did not fit. It was not right. Did she freak out when she that he was a mutant? Mikey could not control a screaming girl. He would run away fast if she did scream.

"No I didn't. I was eating pizza. She was my waitress. She gave me a free soda. I walked her home. I saw a wide plasma T.V. She told me to help myself. I did. I saw a whole collection of video games, and then she told me I can borrow them. As I was leaving, I forgot about my skateboard." Mikey explained.

"Did she get a look at you?"

"Not really, just my face. She said there is a crazy story to everyone's life. So she did not care it I was a mutant or not."

"Odd. Normally people freak out."

"She has a beautiful smile. She laughs at every joke of mine."

"Say. Who would be interested in you? What's her name?" Raph shot Mikey's hopes down. For once, he was happy to meet someone who loved video games like him.

"December."

"Wonder what she saw in you?" Raph continued to shoot Mikey down.

"Cut it out Raph. I am sure she likes him as a friend. Besides if, a human and a mutant got together. It will never mix well." Leo touched his brother's shoulder. Mikey's big smile faded away. He just stared at the video games. He thought about his new friend. Who cared what Raph said? He was probably just jealous because Angel was not into him.

December studied all the way till two in the morning. She put the book down and stretched for five minutes. Until, she noticed Mikey's skateboard. It has been years since she used one of them. That is when she decided to give it a try. December walked to the nearest skate park. She fell down a couple of times, until she managed to do a kick flip. After, fifteen minutes passed. She decided to go back home. That is until she saw Purple Dragons by her door.

"Oh, no. What do they want?" She whispered to herself.

A Foot Ninja was also standing by her door. December could not take them on by herself. She decided to go ask Michelangelo for some help. Even, though she had just met him hours of ago. It was worth a try. Thing is, where did he live? December looked at the skateboard for a clue. It said his name, but nothing else. It was going to be hard to track her little friend down. Maybe she could lure him with pizza.

"What's wrong Mikey? Games not as fun as you thought they be?" Don asked. He wiped his greasy tool off with a towel. Mikey, was, bummed out from what Raphael had said to him earlier today. He wondered if he really was that bad. He never thought about it before.

* * *

**A/N: Originally this chapter was about nine pages long. So I had cut half of the chapter. So far it is three chapters. Thats all I have. I haven't written after that. Let me know what you think. Please review!**


	2. Guardian Angel

**A/N: I forced myself to type this story up. I get lazy when I have to type it up. Then I get lazy when it comes to the editing of it too. I would've posted up this chapter a long time ago, but since I didn't really get any reviews. I figured no one liked the story. That is until I saw a lot of the readers adding this story to their favorite list and to the alert list. It gave me some hope. Chapter three will probably be up in two days. I am not impressed with the third chapter. It actually made me think, _"What the hell were you thinkin'?" _I wrote this story back in July when I was out of town. Since I was computerless and had nothing to do. I spent my time writing Ninja Turtle Fics. My two cousin's were hooked on them that they wanted to read more. Sadly I had to leave to come here, for school. **

**I have only written three Turtle Fics, before I started getting more invovled in writing Fan Fics. The first Fan Fic I ever wrote was an Anime Fan Fic. It was related to Inuyasha. A friend of mine was obessesd over Miroku and Sango, that I decided to write a story for her. I haven't finished writing it. XD That's how bad my writer's block got. Same thing with my other friend. She was obsessed over Yamazaki from Peace Maker. I haven't even finished writing the Fan Fiction for her either. That is one of the reason's why I like my chapters to be somewhat short. If there way too long, I will become bored the story and eventually stop writing. Other then that, the dreadful enemy comes my way! Damn you enemy!!! Well, now you can read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I do own December, her sister and my imagination that helped me create this story!**

* * *

Chapter Two

----Guardian Angel----

"Am I really that bad like Raph said I am?" Mikey finally asked. Don put his drill gun down.

"Don't let Raph get to you. He's probably just jealous, because Angel didn't like him." Mikey laughed.

At least someone shared the same thought. That was not the only thing bugging him. He missed his skateboard, "I wish I had my skateboard right now."

Don sighed and rolled his eyes. He opened a box and brought out a remote control, "Push this button. Your skateboard will come back to you."

Mikey jumped up with joy and hugged his brother. He pushed the button. The skateboard reacted right away. The turboness scared December. She held onto it. Until, it went under a hole. December hit her head hard, but she recovered from it fast.

"He must live here." She thought.

December looked around for a way in, "YES!" She yelled to herself. Not only was she happy. Mikey was happy to have his skateboard, after it smacked him right in the face.

December looked around for a while. Trying to find where the skateboard went. Leo was outside the doorway cleaning up some mess. He heard footsteps and hid quickly. As December came closer, Leo jumped out from where he was hiding fast, "Stop! Who are you?" He yelled.

December looked closely at Leonardo. The bandana reminded her of Mikey's orange one, "Are you Michelangelo's brother?" She asked.

Leo was dumbfounded. He put his swords away, "Forgive me. Yes, I am Michelangelo's brother, his older brother. You must be his friend December?" Leo slightly blushed.

December smiled, "Yes I am."

Mikey was right. She did have a beautiful smile, "What brings you to our home?" Leo asked.

"I needed Mikey's help. You see, my sister took something from these Ninja's and… They have been showing up at my door everyday, ninja's, and these Purple Dragons. I think that's what the gang is called."

Leo's eyes went wide, "Come on in. Mikey is in here. He was really happy today." Leonardo was trying not to embarrass his brother. He wouldn't want him to do the same to him.

"Is that so? He was very fond with my collection I had in my home."

Leo seemed to have understood why Mikey liked December so fast. She was very kind. When she saw Michelangelo, she saw one of his brothers picking on him.

"Hey! Mikey! When are we gonna meet ya little girlfriend?"

December's eye started to twitch. She hated how people acted immature like that, "Right now!" She yelled.

Raph turned around. So did Mikey, "DECEMBER!" He shouted, "What are you dong here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Raph looked at December.

"I needed his help. Mikey, Purple Dragons and Ninja's have been following me for the past years. I was wondering if you could get rid of them for me."

"Course I'd help. Why are they following you?"

"My dumb sister took something from them. I gave it back to them, but they keep bugging saying I still had something of there's. I looked all over the place, but I did not find anything unordinary. I even looked in my sister's room. Still there was nothing to be found."

"If it is not at your place, it must be with your sister." Leo budded into the conversation.

"She's out of state for now."

"Wonder what your sister took from them." Donatello invited himself into the conversation that was, being, held.

"You can stay here for now. Until, we figure out what to do."

"Thanks. I am sorry I have to be such a bother. I know we had just met, but thank you for your kindness and understanding."

December took a seat at the table and looked examined the turtles home. It was sort of a mess. She watched Mikey play a few video games, before she crashed. She had only two hours to sleep before her big test today. Mikey turned the game system off and put a blanket on top of December. He fell asleep on the floor next to the couch. Two hours passed by. December had woken up. She saw Mikey by the couch. She smiled at him and tapped him on his shell.

"Mmm… Ten more minutes." Mikey mumbled. He turned over on his other side. Leo came in from his morning run.

"Good Morning, December."

"Morning." December said rubbing her forehead, "I need to get home, change my clothes… Get my books for school."

"I'll take you home then. Purple Dragon's and Ninja's can be around your home still."

"Right, forgot about that." December got up and folded the blanket that Mikey had covered her with. She looked at Mikey sleeping with his panda bear.

"I'm ready." She told Leo.

"Alright lets go."

They climbed into the battle shell, "Where do you live?"

"I live by the skate park, but not too far from Pizza Hut."

"Oh, okay. I know where that is. I think." Leo was feeling a bit awkward with December. He walked her to her door to make sure no one was waiting for her. A message was, left on her door.

"Well… They threaten me again, but they never do anything."

"Odd."

When December opened her door, she wasn't shocked at what she saw. Leo was, "They ram sacked your home? Mikey was right about your T.V. though. Leo said.

"Ram sacked? Eh, nothing I haven't seen. They do this every week or so." December explained.

She went to her room and checked the time. There was enough time for her to take a shower. She told Leo to make himself at home or to go ahead and go on home. She was going to be a while. Leo just decided to stay he had an uneasy feeling.

"You look nice." Leo told December when she was, done getting dressed.

December just giggled at him, "Thanks. Well time for school. I got a test to take today." December grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She could feel Leo's eyes watching her every move.

"Uh, are you coming? I need to lock my home door. If you want to stay, go ahead, you can play Guardian Angel.

Leo shook his head, and walked out the door. He drove December to school and waited for her to get off school. This was, basically, the whole entire day. Then he offered to take her to work. December made fun of him the whole day. Calling, him a, Guardian Angel.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, so I can get the next chapter up.**


	3. Purple Dragon's

**Author's Note:** I'm back to finally update this story. I have not updated this since 2008. Long time and I was a Senior back in 2008. Anyways... I re-wrote chapter three and I achieved to make this a 1,000 words. That was my main goal to reach a 1,000 words. I'm thinking of re-writing the first two chapters or I'll probably just end up abandoning this story like I've done with others in the past. Hope you enjoy this chapter/update.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT, only December.

* * *

Chapter Three

Purple Dragon's

December was done for the day at work. Leo was waiting in the parking lot for December, he didn't move from that spot since he first brought her to work earlier that evening. He wanted to keep a close eye on December to make sure she wouldn't get any surprise visits from the Purple Dragons. As December was approaching the vehicle Leo was sitting in, he noticed something was different.

"Your eyes." Leo pointed when December opened the car door.

"Oh, you mean these?" She replied pulling out a small contact box from her pocket, "My eyes get irritated sometimes when I wear them, so I took them off."

"That makes sense," Leo responded, "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, I also brought some pizza for you and your brothers." December smiled.

When Leo heard a small chuckle, he realized what Mikey meant now. It did bring a smile to his face. He started up the vehicle and began to proceed out of the parking lot. There was an awkward silence throughout the ride back to December's home.

Leo was pulling into the apartment stall that read '114'. Like a gentlemen he is, he offered to walk December to her door. She chuckled a little because she didn't understand why Leo would be so nervous around her. She thought of him to be cool, calm, and collected. She figured since she heard that there was another woman that they hung out with most of the time.

"Thank you, Leo. For your help today, see ya around. Night." December said shaking Leo's hand.

Leo blushed a little and listened for December's door to make that locking sound after she entered and closed her door behind her. He heard a sudden sound in the bushes nearby and quickly jumped on top of the apartment's roof. _Unexpected guest?_ Leo thought.

"We've been waiting for her to come home." One of the purple dragons said, "She better be ready to confess her wrongs to Hun. I'm sure ram sacking her home got through to her."

_Odd. What could December have possibly done to Hun? I should phone the others. _

Leo watched from the shadows as Purple Dragons walked to December's front door. Instead of knocking they just busted in breaking the front door this time and shouting, "Hey bitch! I know you're in here!"

December had a sneaking suspicion that she would be visited by the Purple Dragons. Without hesitation she came out from one of the rooms she was in. She decided that it would be better to just go without being forced out of her will; most importantly it was better than trying to fight them off. She knew she would've lost trying to put up a fight. She knew that she wasn't all that strong as she thought herself to be. And she knew that she was just lucky to have escaped from them in previous times. The Purple Dragons were throwing stuff around in her apartment again. They were about ready to set it on fire.

"What is it with you guys always setting a place on fire?" December asked when she walked into the living room.

"So you did get our message earlier." One of the Purple Dragons said as he smirked.

"Let's go see Hun." December said as she started to walk out of her apartment.  
The Purple Dragons looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They followed after December as one of them put their hands on her.

"I gotta tie ya up. Don't know what tricks you could be playin'." He pulled out rope and started to tie December's hands behind her.

"Fine with me." She replied back.

All four turtles were watching from the rooftops now. Raph was a bit confused as to why December would give in to the scumbags. Mikey, Don, and Leo were wondering what she could have done. That was the main question that pondered their turtle heads. December noticed that the battle shell was in her parking stall still. _Leo never left? So he must be watching all of this._ December looked around to see where Leo could be watching from. Of course a ninja would be hidden somewhere in the shadows.

"What are ya looking around for?" the blue haired Purple Dragon said grabbing Decembers' face and squeezing her cheeks.

"Making sure no one is watching." December mumbled.

Raph was pacing back and forth on the rooftops trying to control himself. He had this urge to go down and kick some Purple Dragon butt. Mikey wasn't helping with his joking around and mimicking of Raph. He was about ready to pound Mikey and throw him off the roof. Leo had to yell and remind Raph and Mikey to keep it down. Him and Don were trying to make out the conversation one of the gang members were having with December. It seems she was trying to buy time and give a signal to Leo when it would be okay to butt in and help her. Don on the other hand was thinking something different. He thought that December was trying to lure them to Shredder so that way him and his brothers' would know what Shredder is up to. The streets these days have been sort of quiet. Which was unusual for the streets of New York.

The Purple Dragons escorted December to their van that was parked in the alley. She looked around to see if she would catch a glimpse of Leo around before getting in. Surely enough Raph exposed himself to give a signal that they would end up saving her. She felt a bit relief, but her stomach began to hurt because she did not want Leo and his brothers to get involved. She wanted to keep this battle between her and Hun, even if it meant that her life would end.

"What are we gonna do now Leo?" Don asked.

"The battle shell is parked in Decembers' stall. We'll follow them." replied Leo.

"I call shot gun!" Mikey shouted, as he jumped off the roof to the battle shell.

It was going to be a long night for the turtles. They have no idea what's in store for them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Might be awhile before I update again. It took me three days to write this... Most of the time I just stared at the screen and the original chapter I wrote. =/ Actually... I didn't even read the original chapter I wrote back in 2008.


End file.
